Nazareth
Nazareth is an angel that belongs to the Powers. He is one of the eleven remaining angels belonging to this elite warrior choir of angels. He met his end when he was killed by the renegade angel Simon. Background Nazareth was an angel of the Powers that was created by God primarily as aid for if and when the Leviathan should escape Purgatory. Like the rest of the Powers, he was loyal to both God and the Archangel Michael to a fault. He served Michael faithfully during Lucifer's Rebellion and fought against enemy angels, demons and hybrids that had sided with the fallen archangel. After Lucifer was sealed in Hell Nazareth served Heaven by helping Michael keep order with the numerous angel factions until the time of the Apocalypse started. Season 9 Nazareth fought in the Apocalypse alongside the rest of the Powers against Lucifer's forces in many parts of the world. On the day of the destined fight between Michael and Lucifer, Nazareth and the Powers fought against the Grigori or Watchers who were Lucifer's chief warrior units. It was a great battle that resulted in the Powers claiming victory. The celebration was short lived when they all learned of Michael being imprisoned in Lucifer's Cage due to the actions of the Winchester brothers and Castiel. Leadership of Heaven fell to Raphael and the Powers chose to follow him when he decreed that he would free Michael and Lucifer to commence the Apocalypse as it was foretold by God. Castiel formally declared war against Raphael and civil war erupted in Heaven. The Powers fought in one battle that struck fear in Castiel's army when they devastated the enemy without suffering a single loss. Yet, through the use of informants and spies Nazareth's leader Joseph found that Raphael was only using them and had no interest in freeing Michael and only wanted to have full dominion of Heaven and rule it as he wished. They also learned that Castiel was having dealings with the King of Hell Crowley and they abruptly left Raphael's army and reconnected with the humans of Michael's Battalion. The Paradise Pavilion kept them hidden from being sensed or found when Castiel absorbed Purgatory's souls and destroyed Raphael and proclaimed himself 'the New God'. When Castiel's actions led to the release of the Leviathans Nazareth took up arms with the rest of the Powers to fight them even if they didn't have Michael to lead them in battle against them like God had intended. He was forced to watch many of his fellow brothers in the Powers fall but ultimately they became victorious. Joseph involved the Powers more in conjuction with the humans of Michael's Battalion which had grown in number and operation due to Daniel Leonard's influence. Nazareth was present on the faithful night when Daniel Leonard had been 'chosen' to be the Heavenly Saint. It was not too long after that fateful night that the Fall happened which all the Powers were spared from destruction as they were all on Earth at the time though Nazareth lost his wings like the rest of the angels. Daniel had recieved a visit from Death not too long after that event and proclaimed that there was now a way to free Michael from his imprisonment in the Cage. Nazareth participated and lead many missions to rally the angels that had fallen and slaying any demons that he encountered. One of his missions was when he and Jedediah had gone to eliminate Bartholomew and his operation. Together with their men they completely destroyed Bartholomew's faction and he personally slew the angel himself in Michael's name. When news appeared of strange demonic circumstances just one state away from the Paradise Pavilion Joseph allowed Daniel Leonard to investigate with the Battalion and appointed Nazareth to go and assist them along with Gadreel. During their investigation, they battled and interrogated the local demons and learned that Abaddon had made demons from grounded souls that were meant for Heaven. He also had a heated argument with Daniel as he accused him of using and corrupting Joseph. Despite that, Nazareth still protected Daniel and told him to run when they encountered the demons led by the renegade Simon. He slew a couple of these demons but was distracted and that left an opening for Simon to sneak up and stab him from behind and kill him. Nazareth was quickly avenged by Gadreel who slew Simon before he could steal his swords which were used by Battalion members Logan Donovan and Riley Ackerman to slay two of the demons that had made Nazareth vulnerable to Simon's trap. Personality Nazareth has a great deal of warrior pride and his own sense of honor. He despises angels that have turned away from God, Heaven and Michael. He savagely calls them 'heretics' and among them, Castiel, is perhaps his most hated one. He also is disgusted with the sight of demons and won't hesitate to smite them. Nazareth prefers to work alongside other angels and finds it offensive to have to take orders from humans even if it is the Heavenly Saint Daniel Leonard. He started to believe that humans would begin to take advantage and corrupt angels for their own ends if they started influencing them long enough as the case was with Castiel and Dean Winchester. Yet, despite his aversions on humans he still fights to protect the humans in his charge as his duties command him to do. Powers and Abilities Since Nazareth is a member of the Powers he is stronger than the average Angel and Seraph. The only angels stronger and more skilled in combat than him and his fellow Powers are the Archangels. *Angel Swords: Nazareth wields two of these weapons like his fellow Powers. As per his legacy Nazareth's blades were bequeathed to Abel some time after his death. Facts and Trivia Nazareth may derive from the na.sar meaning watch, guard or keep. It is also the name of the largest city in Northern Israel. It is also the city that Joseph, Mary, and Jesus fled to. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:The End (Again) series Category:High-tier Angels Category:Season 9 Characters